Circle of Magi
' The Circle of Magi' was once the official organization that controlled the only Magi users in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Its excistence ended when Bill Lovie left the Kingdom and Khadgar swore loyalty to William Lovie III. , and founded the new Magi order in Lucerne called the Order of the Blue Dragon, but it infact continues on in the French city of Orleans. The Circle of Magi was founded after Bill Lovie became obsessed with the chaotic book Myctism and wished for more and more information on Magi. To do this he gathered too him many Magi powerful members of the Valley of Lucerne and used this men to control what he wanted to gather to him. The Circle became a very secret order whose excistence was known to less the a handful of people in the entire Kingdom, and to keep this secret they moved their holding to the Tower of Magi, and destroyed an entire Lucernian village. The Circle of Magi would be responsible for nearly the entire spree of violence that was purpotrated by the evil mind of Bill Lovie, and they would thus the lower echolon of the Circle of Magi would become sacrificed as well in order for the leadership to escape the Valley of Lucerne. Following Bill Lovie's exile the Circle of Magi is now operating under Bill Lovie inside the ruins of the former Bretonian city of Orleans. Here they work for Bill in gathering more and more Magi knowledge to him. History ' ' Early History In its early days the circle was meant to be the center of a massive center of Magi learning in Lucerne. Unfortunatly this plan never went through to its completion since Bill Lovie halted much of the training programs that were underway when he had left for Lyons. Madness of Bill Lovie Following the battle of Lyons , Bill lost his grip on his humanity. This loss led him to change many of his previous policies and bring in a multitude of new and dangerous policies. Most of these plans used the Circle of Magi to execute, and as such they were involved in such events as "The Plague ", and the prelude events of "The First Battle of Tree Hill ". End of the circle During the final days of Bill Lovie's reign the Circle began preperations to began killing political enemies if the return of William heralded any sort of goverment change. Luckily any assasination operations were thrown into diseray when Bill Lovie teleported out of Lucerne, and William took over as King. So sudden was this that many in the Circle simply teleported to the Dark Tower in the hopes of finding Bill Lovie. The only two who stayed behind were the Kingdom loyalist Khadgar , and the extremely homocidal Forder Braxton . The Circles fall would leave the Kingdom without any Magi group until the founding of the Order of the Blue Dragon by William Lovie, and Khadgar. Rebirth When Bill Lovie fled Lucerne he set up his new base of operations in the ruins of the Bretonian city of Orleans. It is here that the Circle of Magi was reborn, and continues to serve its dark master Bill Lovie. Organization The Circle was once meant to be organized in a similar pattern to the Kirin Tor in Lorderon, who were held in great regard by James Lovie. This changed with James Lovie's madness, and eventually the Circle became little more then servents doing the bidding of James Lovie. Grand Enchanter First Enchanters Senior Enchanters Other Noteables Training and Rituals The Harrowing The Harrowing is a test that every mage apprentice must go through to become a full Circle mage. The test involves the apprentice entering the Fade through the use of lyrium. Once in the Fade, the mage apprentice must face, and subsequently overcome, a demon who wishes to possess the mage's body and enter the living realm. The demon is summoned by the mages of the Circle of Magi to the same part of the Fade the mage apprentice enters and is promised a living body will be waiting for it when it arrives. If the mage apprentice succeeds in resisting the demon, they granted the title of mage and become a full member of the Circle of Magi. However, if the mage is overwhelmed by the demon, or takes too long to complete the task, the mage is killed by a group of templars who are standing by so the mage does not become an abomination. (It should be noted that one templar is designated with giving the killing blow, and the rest are on standby in case the appointed templar fails.) Because the Harrowing ritual requires a significant amount of lyrium, only promising mages are deemed worthy of attempting it. Those who are not are either forced to become one of the Tranquil or are executed. A mage can also elect to become one of the Tranquil if they wish. Since passing the Harrowing theoretically proves that a mage is capable enough to resist possession, Chantry law forbids making mages who pass their Harrowing Tranquil. Category:Magi Order Category:Tower of Magi